springfieldboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson is the main protagonist of The Simpsons: Springfield Bound, as well as the leader of Springfield Bound. He is also the eldest child of Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson, as well as the older brother of Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson (Including Charlie, who returns later in the series). Background Bart Simpson is the most misunderstood Simpson. He is constantly frustrated by the narrow-minded people of Springfield who judge him merely by his thoughts and actions. At heart, he's just a good kid with a few bad ideas, a couple of really bad ideas and one or two that are still being reviewed by the Springfield district attorney. Basically, Bart is no different from any ordinary 4th grader. he enjoys skateboarding, bubble gum, squishees from the Kwik-E-Mart, pranks, and single-handed bringing Sideshow Bob to justice on many numerous occasions. Labeled an "underachiever" by authority figures, Bart rides an academic roller coaster, his grades running the loop-de-loop from F to D-minus, and back again. But he can be ingenious when the chips are down, as long as his ingenuity is never applied to anything school-related. Personality Original Series Development in Springfield Bound Relationships Springfield Bound Simpson Family Love Interests Others History Pre-Simpsons Series *April 1, 1979 - Bart Simpson is born. *1979, 6 Months - Bart is casted in a "Baby Stink-Breath" commercial. *1980 - Bart's speaks his first words "Ay Carumba" *1980, 4 Months - Bart learns how to pick locks, dismantle Swiss clocks, and chase babysitters with a car. *1981, 6 Months - Bart begins showing animosity towards his new baby sister, Lisa Simpson. *1982 - Bart befriends three boys during preschool in "Mommy and Me" class, while Marge and their mothers grow closer. The boys turn out to be a bad influence. This friendship last up until July 4. *1982, 8 Months - Bart finally warms up to Lisa. *September, 1984 - Bart first attends Springfield Elementary School and has his initial positive outlook crushed by his heartless kindergarten teacher, Ms. Melancholy. Bart begins his friendship with Milhouse Van Houten. *1985 - Bart develops his interest in skateboarding. *1986 - Bart begins tagging walls around Springfield, under the alias: El Barto. *1987 - Bart begins his long traditional after school punishment of writing "I'll will never earn this punishment again" on the chalkboard 100 times. Original Series Introduction The Floating Timeline Springfield Mystery Club The Eve of the Takeover Burns Empire Arc Burns Strikes Back Arc Fifth Grade Rumble Springfield Knockout Tournament The Springfield Sniper Sisters Mecha Madness Carta Blanche Arc Jessica's Group Training with Groundskeeper Willie Trip to Africa Junior Combat Tournament/Journey to the Underworld Arc Junior Combat Tournament Showdown with Shelby The Rapocalypse Journey to the Underworld The Hidden Land/Stankey's Flying Fortress Arc Nikki McKenna Arc The Pre-Splinter Cell Arc/Milhouse Retrieval Arc Training in Scotland Arc Shinken Skill & Abilities Attacks *Skateboard Whack Attack: *Skateboard Freestyle: *Hell's Spike Roller: Bart utilizes the sharpness of his hair and spins his whole body head-first into the opponent. This attack acts as a drill, able to penetrate the hardest concrete. *360 Degree Cyclone: Bart accelerates into the opponent at warp speed, knocking them into mid-air and skates around them at different angles, slashing them multiple times at high speed. *Rupture Blow: Bart delivers a seismic blow to the larnyx, by latching onto the opponent's neck. *Shin Skill: Neo Mode *Shin Skill: 50 Megaphone Shockwave *Shin Skill: Miracle Blade of Gilgamesh Animal Summonings *Stampy *Lou *Duncan *Chirpy Boy & Bart Jr. *Laddie Additional Info Character Trait Basis *Ichigo Kurosaki (from Bleach) *Naruto Uzumaki (from Naruto) *Tai Kamiya (from Digimon: Digital Monsters) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Son Goku (from Dragon Ball) Character Tropes *Even Bad Men Love Their Mamas: Subverted. Like the rest of the Simpsons, Bart has had his fill of Marge getting in his way and thwarting is attempt at anything before he can get out the door. Bart makes this very clear and chews Marge out for it shortly after Burns takes over. Once Bart walks out the door, the adventure begins. *cue Tough Boy opening for Fist of the North Star* *Super Mode: **Superpowered Evil Side: Whenever Beelzabart manages to take over or if Bart enters Neo Mode (outside of Burns' dimension). *Beneath the Mask: Beelzabart *Big Brother Mentor: Bart to Charlie *Heroic BSOD: Bart falls into this when he witnesses Donny's supposed death during the Splinter Cell War. *Passing the Torch: In Springfield Bound X, Bart does this to Maggie, as well as Gheet. He eventually does this to his son, Bart Simpson Jr. *The Chosen One: Bart is destined to wield the Miracle Blade of Gilgamesh, which is meant to be used against the "heart of the Splinter Cell". *Spell My Name with a "The": Bart does this with his superhero alias. *Unwanted Harem/Chick Magnet: Through the spin-off, aside from his one true love: Becky, there are other love interest that range from infantile crushes like Poonam, to flirtatious/obsessive crushes like Nikki and Melody. Then there are other girls who are good friends of Bart, like Sun Moon and Mary Spuckler. **Other love interests include Bart's psychiatrist: Stacey Swanson, and former babysitter/first crush Laura Powers. **However, the most recent love interest with biggest impact is no other than his own adopted cousin: Ling Bouvier (straight from Season 24 of the current Simpsons series), due to the bond they develop and her heroic sacrifice. *Heroic RROD: The Miracle Blade of Gilgamesh *DId You Think I Couldn't Feel? Theme Songs *Bart's Theme - Number One (from Bleach) *Bartmania & Thrillhouse - Prelude (by N.W.A.) *''The'' Bartman Theme - City Outskirts Act 3 (from Sonic 1 Megamix) vs. Do the Bartman *Bart's Sad Childhood - Wind (from Naruto) *Save the World! (Vs. Mr. Burns/Stewie, Vs. Satan, Vs. 0X3) - Last Battle (from Dynasty Warrior 7) Voice Actor Info *Nancy Cartwright (Part I) *Billy West (Part II) References Category:Children Category:Springfield Bound Category:Enhancer-Type Shinken Users